As information and communication technologies have been developed, network devices, such as a base station, have been installed across the nation and an electronic device allows a user to freely use a network anywhere in the country by transmitting or receiving data with another electronic device through the network.
Various types of electronic devices have provided various functions according to the latest trend of digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports access to the Internet through the network and supports a healthcare function, a reproduction function of music or a video, or a capturing function of a photo or a moving picture using an image sensor, in addition to the use of making a call.
Further, in the electronic device, to effectively provide the above-described convenient functions to a user, various user interface (UI) technologies have been developed. A graphic user interface (GUI) displayed on the electronic device is a representative example.
In addition, the electronic device may control another electronic device through a network or may be controlled by receiving a control signal from another electronic device through a network. Recently, the needs for the electronic device and the utilization thereof may be increased under the environment of a one-personal multi device (OPMD).